


Hentai With Senpai

by dickfryrice



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickfryrice/pseuds/dickfryrice
Summary: Just smut Scenarios.This is my first fan fic, so go easy on me.I do not own Naruto.
Relationships: Teacher and Student - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hentai With Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad;dickfryrice.

11:00 PM

K❤️: "(Y/N)"

Read at 11:04 PM

(Y/N): "hey sensei😏?"

K❤️: "I saw you with him."

(Y/N): "Um. saw who kakashi?"

K❤️: "GENMA."

K❤️: " I SEEN HIM HUGGING YOU. PUTTING HIS ARMS AROUND YOUR WAIST WHISPERING IN YOUR EARS!"

K❤️: "He was flirting with you (Y/N)."!

(Y/N): "Yo, Kakashi chill. he's just a friend. We were just chilling. there's  
nothing wrong."

K❤️: "Nothing wrong my ass. I don't care who the fuck he is. YOUR FUCKING MINES! ALL MINES. I guess i didn't leave enough dark marks."

Read at 1:01 am

(Y/ N): "Kakashi. your overreacting he's my friend, he's not flirty and stuff ok  
you should trust me."

K❤️: "He was looking at you in the way that ONLY I can look at you. touching you the way that ONLY I can touch you. and what did you do? NOTHING! you keep leading him on like some little SLUT!" What's next (Y/N)?! ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK HIM?"

(Y/N): "Maybe i should fuck him ! since that's what you want."

K❤️: "WHAT?!"

(Y/N): "FUCK YOU!"

K❤️: "Gladly."

——————————————  
After you sent your text, you blocked him. You decided to end the night with a nice warm shower. After your shower you threw on your favorite (F/C) lacey panties and an (F/C) oversized t-shirt you didn't even care if he texted back or not. You didn't want to argue with him for the rest of the night you have a mission tomorrow and you wanted to be well rested with no distractions.

After 3 hours, 700 position changes, 3 pillow flips, and a sacrifice to the gods. You came to the conclusion that sleeping was not happening tonight. The argument was on your mind and you couldn't understand why Kakashi got so upset with you. You guys aren't even in a relationship. To be blunt, he is your sensei. You knew it was wrong and if anybody found out about this. Then it's a wrap for the both of you. Although, you wished it was more than tha—

Wait. what are you thinking?

Kakashi uses you as a stress relieve and you use him for fun time.

(das it).

You gave up trying to go to sleep. You decided the only thing that can help calm your nerves right now would be a blunt.

You reached over to your dresser and open the drawers to see a swisher and a dime of weed. After completing the process of rolling up the blunt you missed one important thing.

"Shit. my lighter." feeling lazy, you stayed in bed for a few minutes contemplating whether if you REALLY wanted to smoke. you came to a decision and got up from the bed.

After a few minutes of finding the lighter. you walked up stairs towards your room door you noticed it's closed and that's not how you left it.

You slowly but quietly, opened the door. "Whoever is in here...better not touch my blunt!" you hollered.

You felt a slight cold breeze coming from your left and noticed your window is open.

"What the fu-"

You couldn't even finish your sentence as a strong force lifted you up and roughly pushed you into the wall almost keeping a firm and tight grip on your arms. You tried to escape out of whoever's hold but obviously you weren't winning as the grip just got tighter. You readjusted your eyes in the dimly lit room.

And that's when (E/C) meet black.

There standing in front of you was the sliver haired jounin towering over you.

"KAKASHI, let me the fuck go." you growled.

He grunted the tight grasp he held onto you with held even tighter.

"Don't fucking touch m-." He cut you off by slamming his lips into the kiss roughly into yours he gripped your head firmly as if to keep you from escaping him. The kiss was rougher than you were used too. But, you can get use to it. Your teeth knocking against his. he growled when you refuse to let his tongue explore but he smirked when an idea came to him his hand traveled to your breast and gave it a squeeze you gave a small yelp as his tongue roughly thrust into yours.

"S-Stop K-Kakashi." you half growled and half moaned. When he finally pulled away your lips hurt and you was sure they would begin to bleed. He grabbed a handful of your hair and tilted your head upwards to his line of sight.

Your eyes widened when you saw Kakashi staring at you with anger in eyes. He was serious, but also seriously hot. Strangely, you loved this aggressive side of Kakashi. you had to admit his lascivious behavior was turning you on.

"I guess I have to remind you who this pussy belongs to." he said in a low seductive voice as the bass in his voice disseminate off the walls in your room. That tone in his voice got you wetter than Niagara Falls.

You blushed as you rolled your eyes feeling a surge of courage you replied mordantly "Obviously, Gen—-." you were cut off as he nipped harshly on your neck began sucking with vigorous fury while simultaneously slipping his hand past your waistband of your panties placing one digit at your clitoris brushing it steadily back and forth. Careful not to apply to much pressure for teasing should be apart of your punishment. That little comment you made, set him off he will be sure not to have any mercy on you tonight.

He smirked seeing you writhe below him from all the teasing.

You didn't want to give him the satisfaction. You wanted to still be mad at him about the argument.  
You bit your lip trying to refrain from moaning. Which worked...for now.

He think he can just come in here and think sex is going to solve everything. Yeah right try again. You thought.

"Hmm. wanna say that again?" he threatened in a low husky tone. He apply more pressure to your clitoris before moving his digit down lower to your opening stroking it and occasionally sticking a fingertip in halfway though your entrance massaging it before shoving two fingers inside.

You whined loudly as a moan slipped from your lips as he fingered you harshly stopping precipitously every time he felt you clenched around him.

He lowered his height to yours trailing kisses from your collarbone to your neck. He letting out a deep groan as he finally made it to your ear. You can feel his hot breath circling your ear which sent a burning passion rising in your stomach. you felt his lips start to part as he begin to speak in a whisper.

"Whose is it (Y/N)?"

"G-G-Gen—."

Without hesitation, He grabbed you by your waist and threw onto the bed face down. He moved swiftly positioned you on your hands and knees, positioning himself behind you. In two swift movements, Kakashi pulled down your panties and the fabric covering his own body. You stared straight at the headboard confusion taking over your face. "W-What are you doing?" Kakashi leaned forward and took a fistful of your hair , yanking it backwards so your head was titled back towards him. He pressed his chest against your back lips positioned near your ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, and let the whole of Konoha hear who you belong too." he growled, nipping at your earlobe before sitting straight. You shivered at his words bitting your bottom lip in anticipation. 

Kakashi shoved his member into you, already moving his hips as he entered your heat. Oh my Kami, those hips you thought to yourself. eyes rolling back as a small cute moan escaped your lips. He didn't let you get adjusted, Kakashi just began to thrusting, the actions so sudden and just as iniquitous as ever. Skin-to-skin making contact with each vigorous and quick thrusts as the sound filled the room. You've could of sworn you seen stars. As his thrust grew more hard and strong as time passes. Kakashi knew what he was doing was having an effect on you, which set him off even more.

"This pussy is mine no one else's."

You moaned as he continued "Only I can touch you like this. Only I can fuck you until the only thing you know is my name, understand?"

Your mind was so developed from the pleasure you could only nod. your body began to shake as he quickened the pace.

"I said do you understand? Princess."

"y-yes i understand." you squeaked out, "I understand."

"Say it (Y/N)." he growled, his grip tightened on your waist leaving hand marks.

"This pussy is yours. Only yours."

"Damn right."

He pulled out and in one quick motion he flipped you on to your back, as he slammed his member back into you, pounding relentlessly. You began to moan loudly throwing your head back, as you eyes shut in pure bliss.

"Can Genma make you feel like this?" Kakashi voice filled yours ears but you can barely register what he was saying, You were took focus on the way he pounded you.

"Answer Me (Y/N)!" he demanded sternly.

"N-no, no" you said in a loud cry.

"I know."

"Say my name." He took a handful of yours ass, squeezing it in his grip. "Say it."

"Kakashi." you shouted. your voiced hoarse from all the sounds you were making.

He quickened the pace as his hand slipped down to your folds massaging it quickly.

"Kakashi!" you repeated. your legs shaking you felt yourself reach your climax.

"That's right babygirl. he grunted. "Let the whole Konoha know who's fucking you this good."

Your mouth fell open as you let unintelligible sounds leave your lips.

"You close baby?" he grunted. his fingers moving faster.

You nodded, as you felt his member twitching inside of you. your toes curling as you almost reach your peak.

"Then cum baby." his pace never withering "Come with me, NOW!"

You felt something snapped inside, your legs shaking as you screamed.

You clench and convulse on his member, which triggered his release, his cock squirting into you as he filled you with his seed. You thank Kami silently that you took the pill.

You were winded, as he dropped down on top of you, careful not too put his weight on you, your sweaty bodies entangled, his member still inside.

You both lay still for a few moments until he pulled out of you. You whine  
at the sudden loss. He got up out of the bed heading towards the sink in the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth running warm water over it. After he was finish he headed back to the bed before kneeling in front of you slipping his hand between your legs, cleaning you out slowly.

You hummed, your eyes closed, as you relished in his soft movements.

After he was finish he threw the washcloth aside, laying down beside you, he wrapping his arms around your waist turning you towards his chest. you opened your eyes looking up at him smiling lazily—you loved that look on his face that he always have after he came.

He looked down at you meeting your gaze. You looked so beautiful to him at that moment he wanted to tell you that he loved you. But he couldn't. He felt bad for handling you so rough but he just couldn't help it just by the thought of another mans arms around you, kissing you, holding you, feeling him up with sudden rage and possessiveness wanting to murder any man that even thinks about laying a finger on you. He knew this was wrong, student and teacher being together like this. It was forbidden. If word got out to the Hokage or the village he will definitely lose his job or even worse, being shunned from the village.

Suddenly, he unlatched his arms from around you, sitting up straight, you both shivered missing the warm embrace from the cuddling session you guys just had a second ago. You look up at him wondering why he was in such a hurry. He walked over to the door just, hand on the knob, as his back faces you.

"Team 7 will be meeting at 6am the grounds tomorrow, from there we will be meeting with the Hokage to discuss the mission. Be on time." he stated in his sensei voice.

"Be oN tImE." Pssh, sure. like your the one to talk.

After that he left leaving you alone in your room. You couldn't help but felt a little hurt that he just got up and left like that. You wanted too stay cuddled against his chest while his big strong arms stayed wrap around your waist. But, Whatever. You were use to being alone anyways. You decided too brush off that feeling, closing your eyes trying to fall asleep fast.  
——————————————  
"Hm, forbidden love between a teacher and a sex-crazed student. Best research i've done."  
_____________________________


End file.
